Certain pathological conditions may benefit from scapulothoracic stabilization. Optimal posture includes not only cervical, thoracic and spinal alignment in coronal and saggital planes, but it also includes appropriate scapulothoracic and concomitant sternal clavicular and acromial clavical alignment.
Traditional thoracic lumbar sacral orthosis (TLSO) braces or supports, and often referred to as dorsolumbar corsets, have existed for many years. Early designs focused on including a non-stretch cotton ducking, with a hook and eye closure on the anterior side of the support. Laces are along the sides of the support to allow for circumferential reduction. Tightening of the laces creates abdominal compression with the intention of raising intracavitary pressure that should internally reduce a load on a vertebral column.
Channels are sewn onto the fabric to form pockets allowing for rigid stays to be added at locations of the support. Stays located over the abdominal region create extra stabilization of the abdominal tissue of a user. Long paraspinal stays are located over the paraspinal musculature extending from the sacrum to the level of the spine of the scapula to enhance saggital plane stabilization of the thoracic-lumbar-sacral spine. Axillary straps are used to attach proximally at the posterior proximal aspect of the support to course over the shoulder and draw down through the axilla.
The combination of materials used in the support, areas of compression, and the stays and the axillary straps function together to provide moderate stabilization of the thoracic-lumbar-sacral spine in the sagittal plane while improving shoulder posture.
While effective, the known supports are heavy, cumbersome and deter users from wearing them. Due to their size, they inhibit mobility and appear unwieldy which limits their desirability by users.